Let her go
by GleekNayanna
Summary: Serie de One-shots Bechloe, quizás también Staubrey. El primero es bastante depresivo, prepárense y dejen reviews! :D
1. Let her go

Pequeño One-shot bastante depresivo xD He querido hacer una historia Bechloe desde que vi el Trailer de Pitch Perfect 2 pero no salió como esperaba... De todas formas espero con ansias mucho Bechloe en la película *-*

**Pitch Perfect no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

><p><em>Well you only need the light when it's burning low<em>  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>  
><em>Only know you've been high <em>  
><em>When you're feeling low<em>  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missing home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>  
><em>And you let her go<em>

Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que me sentí verdaderamente feliz, un mes desde que mi mundo se derrumbó, un mes desde que el brillo de mis ojos fue drenado y reemplazado con tristeza y lástima por mi misma por la mísera vida que he tenido estos últimos 31 días de mi vida donde mi único propósito es poder terminar el día sin llorar.

Lo sé, sueno como un verdadero desastre pero es esto en lo que te conviertes una vez que te rompen el corazón.

Les contaré como me convertí en la depresión en persona.

Todo comenzó desde que la vi en la feria de actividades de la universidad, su caminar era majestuoso y ni si quiera se esforzaba, a partir de ese momento supe que esto no acabaría bien pero como la persona positiva que solía ser solo pensé en las cosas buenas que podrían ocurrir si me atrevía a hablarle, dejando completamente de lado el hecho de que quizás, simplemente quizás, ella no estaría interesada en mi y jamás lo estaría.

Mi mejor amiga Aubrey estuvo a mi lado todo el pequeño momento que compartí con la chica, ocupando la simple excusa de unirse a nuestro grupo de acapella para poder tener unos segundos más con ella, sin embargo, rechazó mi oferta y se fue sin siquiera decirme su nombre.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, algo en mi decía que esta chica era especial, sabía que bajo esa apariencia ruda y desinteresada se escondía algo más y estaba determinada en descubrir a la verdadera chica bajo esa mascara.

Que gran error.

Pasé los siguientes dos días tratando de encontrarla pero fallé, no obstante pude saber su nombre. _Beca Mitchell._ Hasta su nombre es perfecto, sé que es cursi y repetido decirlo pero fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente una vez que lo supe.

Aubrey obviamente supo mis sentimientos desde el momento en el que ignoré su opinión y simplemente la invité a unirse a nuestro grupo. Obviamente ella no está de acuerdo con todo esto, no le agradó Beca desde el momento en que la vio. Debí seguir su consejo y olvidarme de ella.

Unos días después, saliendo de la aburrida clase Física decidí ir a tomar una ducha y, por qué no, _jugar_ un poco con mi viejo amigo Tom, después de todo necesito un poco de diversión para relajarme. Es cuando la escuché, la más melodiosa voz que he escuchado y para colmo está cantando nada más ni nada menos que mi _canción favorita_.

Algo en mi dijo que se trataba de esa chica Beca, por lo que detuve toda actividad con Tom y fui directo a enfrentar a la dueña de esa dulce voz.

Al entrar a la ducha tuve que contener mis ganas de besarla en ese mismo momento, estaba completamente desnuda frente a mi ¿Qué más esperan? Sin embargo me contuve y logré enfrentarla. Al principio se vio totalmente asustada y creo que es una reacción normal si de la nada aparece una chica desconocida a cantar contigo mientras te duchas, pero luego, cuando nuestras voces harmonizaron de una manera hermosa, ella bajo la guardia, dejándome divisar un poco de aquella chica escondida bajo esa máscara y, _Dios…_ Fue lo más maravilloso, desde ese momento supe que no podría dejar pasar a esta chica.

Todo fue bien los siguientes días, ella se presentó a las audiciones y, luego de una larga charla con Aubrey, Beca entró a las _Barden Bellas_.

Desde ese momento mi plan de conquista entró en acción, comencé con simples interacciones en los ensayos y antes de notarlo ya pasábamos tiempo juntas en mi habitación o, cuando su rara compañera de cuarto no estaba, en la suya. Todo iba de maravilla, conocí más de Beca Mitchell y cada detalle de ella me encantaba aún más, desde su amor por la música y sus ganas de ser DJ hasta su hermoso acento al hablar alemán, cada vez caía más y más por ella y no me asusté en ningún momento, ella parecía estar interesada en mi también debido a que me dejaba abrazarla, tomar su mano e incluso veíamos películas. Creí que funcionaría, pero luego _él _pasó.

Sabía de la existencia de Jesse Swanson pero jamás imaginé que él estaría interesado en Beca o, incluso peor, que ella estuviera interesada en él, jamás cruzó por mi mente una relación entre ellos pero luego vi como sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba con él y la forma en la que parecía estar completamente feliz, perdida en un mundo en el que yo no encajaba.

Sin embargo, con lo testaruda que soy, decidí esforzarme aún más con Beca, sabía que sería dificil contra alguien que la ve hasta en el trabajo en la estación de radio pero yo soy _Chloe Beale_ y no me rindo tan fácil.

Pasaron los días y ya casi había olvidado todo relacionado con Jesse, todo parecía tan perfecto entre nosotras y, cuando Aubrey por fin dejo a Beca mostrar su talento y ayudarnos a ganar contra los Trebles, cuando me pidió cantar _Just the way you are_ supe que no había vuelta atrás, estaba completamente enamorada de Beca Mitchell y planeaba declararle mi amor una vez ganado el campeonato de acapella, no tuve duda alguna de que Beca me correspondería.

Conversé mil formas de hacerlo con Aubrey y, pese a que aún no le agradaba por completo, decidió ayudarme. Fue así como planeamos una declaración de película, justo cuando termináramos de cantar la besaría y sería suficiente para mostrar todo lo que he sentido por ella desde el momento en que la vi.

Cada día lo pasaba con Beca, ya sea discutiendo la coreografía o simplemente conversando de cualquier cosa y me sentía en el cielo. Sentía como si estuviera volando y nada pudiera bajarme de las alturas, me sentía _feliz._

Tuve tanta esperanza y estaba tan confiada.

No pensé que quizás solo era una ilusión.

No pensé que Beca no estaría interesada en mí.

No pensé que ella besaría a Jesse.

Y todo se derrumbó en ese momento, no sabía cuanto la amaba hasta que la vi feliz con alguien que no era yo, no sabía que mi corazón estaba atado a ella hasta que sentí un vacío en mí en el momento en el que se alejó.

He sido un caos desde ese momento. Aubrey trató de consolarme en el momento que los vio pero yo fui más rápida y me escapé al bar más cercano antes de que ella se percatara de todo. Desde ese momento que siempre hay a mi lado una botella de alcohol.

A veces suelo pensar en lo que pudimos haber logrado, en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido todo _si me hubiera elegido a mi._ Lo sé, es un pensamiento masoquista ya que es algo que jamás pasará pero me gusta imaginar un futuro feliz donde puedo besar a Beca todas las noches.

Desde ese momento me distancié de ella. Rechacé cada llamada e ignoré cada mensaje hasta que ella dejó de intentar. La única vez que salí de mi habitación fue por mi graduación y solo porque Aubrey me obligó a ir, luego de eso todo fue lo mismo, la misma rutina.

Debido a que era mi último año tuve que irme de Barden, antes planeaba seguir estudiando pero no soportaba estar en un lugar que traía a mi mente tantos recuerdos absurdos donde pensé que Beca me amaba como yo a ella.

Encontré un pequeño departamento y comencé a trabajar en un hospital cercano, pasaba todo mi tiempo atendiendo y cuando no estaba trabajando me encontraba en mi departamento bebiendo lo que sea que tuviera alcohol, lo que sea que aliviara el dolor en el pecho. El alcohol también me ayudaba a dormir, sin estar bajo sus efectos me pasaba la noche mirando el techo pensando si alguna vez seré capaz de superarla y antes de saberlo ya debía levantarme para ir al hospital. Tomaba hasta quedar dormida en el sofá, ya ni si quiera me molestaba en ir a mi cama.

Pasé por todo tipo de sentimientos, por un tiempo odié a Jesse por quitarme lo mas hermoso que he tenido o que creí tener, por un tiempo odié a Beca por ser tan idiota pero por sobre todo me odié a mi por no ser lo suficientemente buena como para _ser amada_.

Pasaron así los años, jamás tuve una relación seria, nada que durara más que una noche. Mi trabajo seguía igual, era la más talentosa de todos los trabajadores pero, siendo sincera, me importaba una mierda. Seguía en contacto con Aubrey, quien intentaba ayudarme y quien aún no podía entender como aún seguía atada a Beca.

Fue dos años después de lo ocurrido que acepté dejarla ir.

Fue cuando la vi entrar por las puertas del hospital con Jesse y su pequeña barriga que supe que debía seguir adelante. Ella no me vio pero yo si pude ver su sonrisa y aquel conocido brillo en sus ojos. La vi tan feliz que no aguanté las lágrimas que corrieron libremente por mis mejillas.

¡Estaba embarazada, por Dios! ¿Cuánto más debería sufrir para poder finalmente ser libre?

Sentí lástima por mi misma, volví a mi solitario departamento y lloré hasta que no salieron más lágrimas y acepté que jamás tendría al amor de mi vida, acepté que ella era feliz con alguien más y que jamás sería parte de su vida de la forma en la que yo querría.

Bebí todo lo que tenía en mi pequeño bar, Tequila, Vodka, Ron y un montón de botellas más. Bebí hasta que sentí mi cuerpo caer lentamente en el sofá, sabía que no despertaría el siguiente, sin embargo, después de muchos años de sufrimiento, sentí paz.

_Déjala ir._

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p>UH! Bastante depresivo, lo sé, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi. Espero les haya gustado y si no... ok. Si no es mucha molestia podrían dejar algún Review (No es tanta molestia, no sean perezosos) Déjenme saber su opinión acerca de este pequeño One-shot, si son muchos Reviews quizás actualice más rápido (?)<p>

Canción: Let Her Go - Passenger.

Siganme en tumblr: ashipperofeverything

Pueden dejar sugerencias para el siguiente One-shot si quieren (;


	2. Pociones

Mundo de Harry Potter (:

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, obviamente Harry Potter tampoco... u.u

* * *

><p>Ugh, odio los días lluviosos. Por lo general paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre sentada en el pasto, sola y escuchando música, la mayoría me evita al verme con <em>las cosas raras en las orejas<em>. En primer año me esforcé mucho en enseñarles que son audífonos pero lo único que lograba era que me llamaran sangre sucia o insultaran las _cosas de muggles_, es por eso que ya no me esfuerzo en explicarles o hablarles. Las únicas personas que ignoran mis comentarios sarcásticos y ganas de estar sola son Stacie y Jesse.

Pero no es solo el hecho de ser "sangre sucia" el que aleja a las personas, también son los rumores que se esparcieron solo meses después de entrar a Hogwarts. Todos tienen que ver con la larga confusión del sombrero seleccionador entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y por larga me refiero a 15 minutos mínimo. Hay muchos que dicen que el sombrero seleccionador cometió un error al dejarme en Gryffindor u otros que me evitan porque creen que de alguna forma soy parte de los mortífagos que, pese a los años de la muerte de Voldemort, siguen apoyando su ideología y matando muggles. Es bastante tonto que una hija de muggles los apoye o que ellos la acepten pero al parecer a ellos les hace mucho sentido, tanto como para evitarme o casi salir corriendo cuando me ven. Algunos intentan ser más valientes y me insultan pero luego de cuatro años aquí ya me he acostumbrado, de todas formas es mucho mejor que estar en casa.

Voy caminando hacia mi sala común, ya que si no puedo estar sola por lo menos me mantendré caliente, paso por algunos grupos donde dejan de hablar al verme u otros que susurran "disimuladamente" mirándome fijamente. _Muy disimulados. _Ya casi llego al séptimo piso cuando escucho a unas chicas hablando frente a mí, al parecer no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia a sus espaldas.

"Yo creo que ocupa mucho delineador" Dice la chica rubia la cual reconozco de inmediato, Aubrey Posen, Ravenclaw, realmente no sé por qué me odia tanto pero puedo asegurar que es mutuo, la he escuchado algunas veces hablando de mi apariencia, _¿Qué le importa?_

"Yo creo que es tierna" Y ahí está Chloe Beale, al principio pensé que era parte de la conocida familia Weasley pero ella es de Hufflepuff y he escuchado a varios Slytherin alavarla por su gran pureza de sangre.

_Yo creo que es tierna. Yo creo que es tierna._

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera dicho lo hubiersa golpeado, Jesse una vez lo dijo y terminó con una marca en su cara en forma de libro. Juro que se podía leer "Quiddich através de los tiempos" en su frente enrojecida. Obviamente me gané un castigo por eso y comenzaron rumores de haber atacado a la señora Pince por haber hablado sobre Dumbledore en mi presencia. Jesse quizo desmentir esto pero lo detuve antes de que el pudiera ser víctima de todo esto al igual que yo. Es muy sensible, no lo soportaría.

"¡Chloe!" Dijo Aubre en forma de reprimenda sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Te recuerdo que ella casi fue una Slytherin, sabes la fama de todos ellos"

"Pero es una Gryffindor, Aubrey" Respondió la pelirroja "Además no todos son malos ¿Qué hay de Unicycle?"

"¡El me engañó con esa chica Mary Elise, Chloe!"

"Oh, cierto" Dijo inocentemente Chloe.

No es primera vez que Beca la escucha hablado de ella con su mejor amiga y siempre que lo hace ni una sola palabra ofensiva sale de su boca. Es por eso, quizás, que Beca ha estado babeando por ella desde primer año.

"Pero" Dice Chloe con una sonrisa y Aubrey gruñe frustrada "Beca es…"

"¡Becaw!" Escucha un grito a su espalda y ella se congela en su lugar, al igual que las chicas de adelante, quienes se giran y observan a Beca. Al parecer a Aubrey no le importa haber hablado sobre Beca frente a ella pero Chloe tiene los ojos muy abiertos y está comenzando a ponerse del color de su cabello. "¡Becaw!" Cruzamos mirada por un par de segundos más hasta que me giro y miro a Jesse con ganas de matarlo. A su lado viene Stacie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a la rubia detrás de mí. No sé qué le ve pero ha logrado cautivar a Stacie desde algunos meses ya.

"Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así" Le digo entre dientes, aún enfadada por interrumpir lo que sea que Chloe diría de mi, ahora la curiosidad me mata.

"No te enfades Becaw, es de cariño" Dice mientras pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me gira para seguir caminando "Oh, hola Chloe" Dice alegremente "Hola Aubrey" y luego sigue caminando como si nada, guiándome por las escaleras. Pude escuchar a Stacie diciendo un "Hey Aubrey" más sensual de lo normal en ella.

Llegamos hasta el retrato de Fat Amy en el séptimo piso, ninguno de los tres rompiendo el silencio. "Que hay enana" Dice Fat Amy alegremente desde su posición en el retrato "Jess, calentona" Les dice a los otros dos en forma de saludo, los cuales le responden con la misma alegría. "Contraseña"

He escuchado a algunos alumnos de séptimo año o a fantasmas hablar sobre el antiguo retrato que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común, al parecer era llamada La Dama Gorda, sin embargo nunca he escuchado qué es lo que pasó con ella. Ahora se encuentra Fat Amy custodiando y debo admitir que es una de las personas más raras y graciosas que he conocido en toda mi vida, nunca me molesto con sus sobrenombres, nadie lo hace, y realmente disfrutamos de sus locas historias cada vez que tenemos que esperar a otro Gryffindor cuando olvidamos la contraseña.

"Fisolofal" Dice Stacie aún con su sonrisa y yo dejo escapar una pequeña risa, Jesse no se aguanta y suelta una carcajada, dejando a Stacie bastante confundida "¿De qué se ríen?"

"Ahora veo por qué no eres de Ravenclaw" Dice en un suspiro Fat Amy "Hasta los hombres sin dientes de Tasmania pueden decirlo"

"Filosofal" Digo una vez que dejamos de reír y de inmediato Fat Amy nos da la pasada.

"Eso es lo que dije" Dice Stacie indignada "Aún no entiendo de qué se burlan"

Al entrar me encuentro con la sala común llena de gente, algunos conversando al lado de la chimenea, otros jugando en un rincón y otros hablando como si hubieran hecho el hechizo Sonorus.

"Por Merlín, ¿Cuál es la idea de hablar tan alto?" Digo frustrada sentándome en la ventana cerca de la chimenea.

"Deja de ser tan gruñona" Me reprime Stacie sentándose al medio mientras que Jesse toma la otra esquina. "El profesor Slughorn quiere verte de nuevo, Beca, lo escuché diciendo que eres peor que el profesor Longbottom cuando era joven"

"Ugh, odio Pociones" Digo golpeando ligeramente mi cabeza en la pared a mi espalda.

"No es tan complicado, es como cocinar" Dice Jesse aún con esa sonrisa que a veces me dan ganas de borrársela a golpes.

"Jesse, sabes que hasta el agua se quema cuando cocino" Le digo molesta.

Mis calificaciones son normales, quizás un poco mejores, pero Pociones es la clase que más odio, simplemente no entiendo nada de lo que el profesor habla y cuando intento hacer una maldita poción siempre termina en un desastre, la última vez dejé un caldero derretido y a Slughorn sin cejas.

"Quizás podrías enseñarme" Le digo resignada y mirándolo esperanzada.

"Ni hablar, no desde que aquella poción salió mal y tuve que andar todo el día con pies gigantes" Stacie y yo reímos, ambas recordábamos muy bien aquella ocasión y nos encargamos de que Jesse no se olvide. "Me tropezaba al caminar he incluso hacía que otros tropezaran, recibí castigo esa semana, me sorprende que Mcgonagall haya sobrevivido esa caída, pensé que se rompería o haría cenizas frente a mis ojos" Ambas reímos, esta vez con más fuerza. "Apuesto a que es más vieja que Merlín"

"Escuché que Aubrey está en el club de Slughorn, quizás puedas pedirle ayuda a ella" Dice Stacie una vez que dejamos de reir.

"No sé si te haz dado cuenta, Stacie, pero ella me odia, terminaría muerta"

"Chloe está en el club de Slughorn" Dice Jesse levantando sugestivamente sus cejas, Stacie me mira con una sonrisa y yo puedo sentir mis mejillas arder.

"Y-Yo no…" Rayos, estoy tartamudeando, la sonrisa en la cara de mis amigos crece con cada segundo. "Hijos de la gran Banshee" Es cuando explotan en risas y yo me dirijo a las habitaciones. _Mucha actividad social por hoy_.

**Choe POV.**

"Señorita Beale" Me llama el profesor Slughorn una vez que la clase termina. "Excelente Esencia de Díctamo la que hizo hoy"

"Gracias profesor" Le digo sonriendo

"Te tengo un reto" Me dice sonriendo maliciosamente. Siempre me he preguntado por qué Slughorn es de Slythering, jamás muestra mucha ambición y siempre se ve tan amable que aveces me llego a preguntar por qué no es un Hufflepuff, pero ahora, mirando su sonrisa, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que realmente pertenece a Slytherin, solo que lo tiene ocultado y lo muestra en momentos como este. "He sabido que te gusta enseñarles a algunos de tus compañeros, no solo pociones sino que otras áreas también" Sigue sonriendo y aún no veo a donde lleva esta conversación "Sé que hasta haz ayudado a algunos chicos mayores que tu y jamás haz mostrado gran problema, de hecho, tus alumnos muestran gran mejoría"

"Muchas gracias profesor"

"Verás, hay una chica…" Me dice lentamente y de inmediato sé en qué acabará esto "Jamás he visto a alguien fracasar cada poción, hasta la más simple. Me arriesgaría a decir que ha aprobado estos años debido a que veo el esfuerzo que pone en cada trabajo, pero realmente es horrible"

"No creo que sea tan…"

"Créeme… es horrible" Me silencia y me mira directamente a los ojos "Me gustaría que trataras de ayudarla, es menor que tu por un año, deberías manejarlo bien y quizás, si todo va bien, tu casa podría ganar algunos puntos, he visto que los necesitan" Tiene razón, vamos últimos en la Competencia de las Casas.

"No hay problema profesor" Le respondo sonriendo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? "¿A quién le estaría enseñando?" Le pregunto con la misma tranquilidad y educación que siempre, el me sonríe.

Voy bajando las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor, Aubrey va a mi lado con algunos libros y pergaminos.

"¿¡BECA MITCHELL?!" Grita en un tono agudo, ganando la mirada de algunos alumnos curiosos. "Debes estar bromeando, obviamente dijiste que no"

"De hecho…" Digo esperando otro gran grito, el cual recibo segundos después, justo al entrar al Gran Comedor.

"¿¡ESTÁS LOCA?!" _Excelente, ahora todos nos miran. _"No puedes enseñarle pociones a una chica como ella"

"No le encuentro el problema, Aubrey"

"Es decir… ella casi es una Slytherin y…"

"Deja de odiar a los Slytherin solo por tu ex y sus amigos" Digo mirando hacia la mesa llena de personas con corbatas verdes, donde logro divisar a Unicycle y Donald burlándose de Bumper, sin embargo no logro saber de que ya que no los escucho. "No son tan malos y ella NO ES UNA SLYTHERIN" Le digo molesta, ella solo me mira sorprendida mientras se sienta a mi lado en un lugar vacío de la mesa.

"¿Te gusta, cierto?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta a eso"

"Ugh, Chloe" Suspira pesadamente "Solo dile que si te hace algo, no dudaré en ocupar un Cruciatus en ella"

"Solo le enseñaré pociones Bree, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no es como si nos fuéramos a besar o algo" Me giro a verla y ella me observa con una ceja levantada.

"Te conozco Chloe Marie Beale, nadie se aguantaría a tus coqueteos más de cinco minutos" Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y sé que le coquetearás, está en tu naturaleza" Estoy apunto de defenderme cuando ella habla de nuevo "No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad… Esto no significa que la acepte o me agrade pero supongo que puedes…" Antes de que pueda terminar la envuelvo en un apretado abrazo. No es que necesite su permiso, lo haría de todas formas, pero el hecho de tener aunque sea una pequeña parte de su aprobación lo hace todo mil veces más fácil.

"Quizás si terminemos besándonos" Le digo una vez que nos separamos.

"Asqueroso, estoy tratando de comer Chlo" Yo solo río.

Después de unos minutos comiendo las dos solas llegan Lily, Benji y CR "¿Escucharon lo que ocurrió con Beca?" Es lo primero que dice CR al sentarse.

"¿Qué le pasó a Beca?" Pregunto preocupada, aunque nunca sé si creer todo lo que dicen sobre ella, algunas cosas son muy absurdas.

"Escuché que Bumper la comenzó a molestar en el quinto piso y ella lo golpeó" Respondo Lily en un susurro. Después de tantos años ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de hablar y ya no me cuesta tanto entenderle.

"¿Solo lo golpeó?" Pregunta Aubrey sorprendida "Esperaba algún hechizo o maleficio imperdonable de su parte, me sorprende que…"

"Aubrey" Le digo en modo de reprimenda mirándola lo más seria que puedo, lo cual es bastante difícil ya que la cara de niña regañada de Aubrey solo hace que quiera estallar en risas.

"Lo siento" Responde simplemente "Me alegro que alguien haya golpeado a Bumper después de estos años, apuesto que hasta los profesores disfrutarían torturándolo"

"Pero también he escuchado que planean acorralar a la chica de las cosas en las orejas y…" Dice Benji pero lo interrumpo.

"Son audífonos" Digo sin dejar de comer pero al levantar la mirada los cuatro me miran fijamente, todos con pequeñas sonrisas burlonas adornando sus rostros.

"Como decía, escuché que Bumper y su grupo planean vengarse y se han asegurado que ella ni los otros dos raros escuchen el rumor para tomarlos por sorpresa"

"¿Espera, a Stacie y el otro también?" Pregunta Aubrey subiendo un poco la voz.

"Shhhh" Responde CR "Bumper dijo que se lo merecían por _ser amigos de una sangre sucia"_ Dice haciendo comillas en la última parte. "Han amenazado a media escuela para no decir nada"

En eso vemos a Bumper, Donald y Unicycle levantarse de la mesa, siguiendo a Beca, Stacie y Jesse, quienes también se habían levantado.

"Esto no está bien" Dice Aubrey levantándose. Yo de inmediato la sigo y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia Beca, pasando por el lado de los tres Slytherin. "Hey, Stacie" Dice Aubrey cuando ya estamos a su espalda.

Stacie se gira rápidamente, con su típica sonrisa. Sé perfectamente que Stacie quiere algo con mi mejor amiga, todo el mundo lo sabe y al parecer Bree ocupará eso para mantener alejada a Stacie de Bumper. Si me preguntan, diría que quizás es correspondido pero con Aubrey nunca des nada por hecho.

"Me dijeron que eres buena en Adivinación, hay algunas cosas básicas que aún no entiendo"

"¿Y quieres que te enseñe?" Pregunta sorprendida Stacie "¿Yo, enseñándole algo a Aubrey Posen?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Todo el mundo sabe que Aubrey es la chica más inteligente de la escuela y jamás ha necesitado ayuda en nada. Sin embargo no es del todo mentira, la clase más odiada por mi amiga resulta ser Adivinación. Varios profesores la han comparado con Hermione Granger y Aubrey no se queja por ser comparada con alguien tan grande como lo es ella.

"Nada" Dice Stacie volviendo a su sonrisa normal "Me encantaría"

"Apuesto 10 galeones a que terminarán teniendo sexo" Dice Beca mirando a Jesse con una sonrisa maliciosa digna de cualquier Slytherin.

"Hecho" Responde el chico sin quitar los ojos de Beca.

"Sigo aquí trolls" Aubrey cambió su modo de medianamente agradable a bastante enfadada.

"No me digas, Posen" Responde Beca "Pensé que era una ilusión o algo, me dejas muy sorprendida"

"Ugh" Aubrey toma a Stacie del brazo y se la lleva.

"Hey Jess" Escucho a Benji a mi espalda, ni si quiera sabía que nos había seguido. "Tengo una nueva estrategia para el partido del viernes" Los ojos de Jesse se iluminan al momento de escuchar la palabra Quidditch. Puede que el chico sea un poco inmaduro pero nadie puede negar su talento en la escoba, Benji, en cambio, no es muy bueno volando pero ha creado las mejores estrategias con las cuales Gryffindor ha ganado la mayoría de los partidos. Jesse no pierde un segundo en irse con Benji.

Cuando los chicos se van veo a Beca voltearse y seguir su camino, yo miro a mi espalda lo más disimulada que puedo, viendo a Bumper apoyado en una mesa charlando con los otros dos y cuando se dan cuenta que Beca se ha ido comienzan a caminar.

_Demonios._

Comienzo a buscar por todas partes a Beca. _Es la única chica de la escuela que mide menos de 1.60 metros ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado encontrarla? _No sé donde fueron Bumper y los otros, tampoco puedo encontrar a Beca, quizás ellos ya la encontraron… Por Merlín, esto no está bien.

Voy caminando rápidamente y al doblar una esquina en el segundo piso, algo choca conmigo, algo pequeño. "¡Ten cuidado!" Me dice una voz desde el suelo y al momento de mirar hacia abajo me encuentro con unos ojos azules. "Oh…" Dice cuando me mira pero antes de poderle decir otra cosa veo a Donald acercándose a nosotras.

"Ahí estás, te he estado buscando hace horas" Le digo levantándola del suelo y recogiendo sus cosas.

"¿A mi?" Pregunta incrédula, juntando las cejas y apuntándose con la mano.

"Claro, el profesor Slughorn habló conmigo ayer y me contó que realmente apestas en pociones" Le digo tomándola del brazo y casi arrastrándola, unos metros más allá encuentro a Bumper en medio del pasillo. "Me dijo que podrías necesitar ayuda y aquí estoy, vamos a las mazmorras. Oh, hola Bumper, lindo ojo" Le digo con una sonrisa, al parecer el golpe de Beca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle el ojo morado.

Él no hace ni si quiera el intento de detenernos, sabe que sería algo estúpido ya que si me hace algo tendrá a toda la escuela en su contra. ¿Qué puedo decir? Son muy pocas las personas a las que no les agrado.

Seguimos caminando a paso rápido, ninguna de las dos ha dicho una palabra hasta que llegamos a las mazmorras. "No es necesario que me ayudes" Dice Beca soltándose de mi agarre, no había notado que aún la sostenía del brazo.

"No te preocupes, no es un problema para mi"

"No sabes en lo que te haz metido, soy un asco en pociones" Me dice sentándose, yo comienzo a buscar calderos he ingredientes por todo el salón, dejándolos en la mesa frente a ella.

"Eso dijo él, pero no creo que seas tan mala" Le digo sentándome a su lado. "Empezaremos con algo simple, haremos una poción para…"

"Curar forúnculos" Dice de interrumpiéndome. La observo por unos segundos "Oh, lo siento, sigue hablando"

"¿Cómo sabías qué poción era?" Le pregunto un poco sorprendida, pensé que si en serio era horrible en pociones ni si quiera sabría los nombres de los ingredientes.

"Ortiga seca, 6 colmillos de serpiente, 4 cuernos de babosas y dos púas de puerco espín" Dice seriamente "No soy buena haciéndolas, pero sé los ingredientes y modo de preparación de todas las que nos han enseñado"

"Excelente" Digo sonriendo "Entonces no será tan complicado como pensé"

Comenzamos con la poción y resulta que el mayor problema es que Beca no sabe seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, instrucciones que sabe de memoria. Si hay que machacar colmillos hasta obtener un polvo fino ella se aburre e intenta hacerlo con magia o ni si quiera llega hasta un polvo fino, lo que hace que el caldero se derrita, salga mal olor o comience a rebalsarse por todas partes. Gracias a Merlín me daba cuenta a tiempo de sus errores y evitamos muchos desastres.

"No puedo creerlo" Dice con la sonrisa más sincera que he visto en su rostro "Eres impresionante" Me dice sin apartar la mirada del caldero con la perfecta poción para forúnculos.

"¿Yo soy impresionante?" Le pregunto sonriendo "Tu hiciste la poción"

"Si, pero si no me hubieras ayudado no lo hubiera hecho" La sonrisa aún no se borra de su rostro y yo puedo sentir la mía creciendo cada vez más. "No sabía que tenía que ser todo exactamente igual que las instrucciones, me hubieran dicho eso desde el principio"

"El profesor Slughorn siempre lo dice antes de empezar su clase" Le digo soltando una pequeña risa.

"Oh… creo que no lo he escuchado muy bien en estos cuatro años"

"Quizás si te sacaras los audífonos en clases…" Le recomiendo comenzando a limpiar y guardar el desastre que hemos hecho.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Me pregunta quitando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirándome seriamente.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Digo dejando de limpiar y mirándola.

"Dijiste audífonos, no dijiste _cosas raras _ o _estupideces de muggles_" Dice sorprendida y de inmediato comprendo.

"Desde primer año te esforzaste en hacer entender a todos que son audífonos" Digo sonriendo "No entiendo por qué no los llaman de esa forma, no es una palabra tan complicada y…" Pero antes de terminar la oración siento una mano en mi nuca y al segundo despúés sus labios están sobre los míos.

Pensé que Beca sería tímida al momento de besar, pensé que sería lento y tierno pero en cambio me encuentro con unos labios hambrientos y rápidos sobre los míos, su lengua no pierde tiempo en entrar en mi boca y sus manos me sorprenden levantándome del suelo y sentándome en la mesa, sin embargo, debido a nuestra diferencia de altura debemos separarnos.

"Mierda" Dice en un susurro e intenta ponerse en punta de pies para llegar a mi boca nuevamente pero no lo logra. "Ugh, mierda" Dice nuevamente y yo comienzo a reír. "Pudimos haber hecho una poción de crecimiento o una mierda como esa" Dice aún molesta y yo me bajo de la mesa. Ella me mira asustada, quizás piensa que me iré y me reiré en su cara al otro día, pero esta vez la sorprendo yo levantándola del suelo y sentándola donde antes estaba yo.

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos pero esta vez más lento. Sus brazos abrazan mi cuello y sus piernas rodean mi cintura, llevándome más cerca de su cuerpo. Yo mantengo una mano en la mesa como apoyo mientras la otra se encuentra en una de sus piernas, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Lentamente comienzo a dar pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior y la escucho soltar un pequeño gemido en mi boca, haciendo que siga mordiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Nuestras lenguas se encuentran por segunda vez y es en ese momento cuando todo comienza a subir de temperatura. Una de sus manos abandona mi nuca y baja lentamente a mi trasero, apretándolo levemente, esta vez es mi turno para soltar un gemido. Me separo por un segundo de ella, me subo a la mesa y me siento en sus piernas, ella comienza a dar besos y mordidas en mi cuello, yo acaricio su cabello mientras lo hace. "_Oh Beca" _ Digo en un suspiro y comienzo a sentir como me empuja para recostarme en la mesa, sin embargo, en su intento de despejar el lugar para acostarme, ella tira el caldero con la poción aún en su interior al suelo.

"Joder" Dice separándose rápidamente de mi y bajando de la mesa, yo la sigo y en el momento en el que toco el piso la puerta de la mazmorra se abre.

"Parece que no fue tan bien como esperaba" Dice Slughorn desde la puerta con una mirada de decepción en su rostro. Beca no dice nada, solo saca su varita y comienza a limpiar el suelo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"Estoy segura que con un par un par de clases como esta, ella será la mejor de la clase" Le digo arreglándome la falda disimuladamente. "Resulta que Beca es _muy_ buena, sería un verdadero _placer_ seguir con esto" Digo con una sonrisa mientras miro a Beca, haciendo que se sonroje y suelte su varita. Trato de no reír a la mirada confundida que nos da Slughorn.

"Esta bien" Dice él lentamente "Solo espero no toparme con alguna sorpresa como la de Posen y Conrad mientras buscaba a la profesora Trelawney en la torre norte"

Beca suelta un gran "Pffffff" en un fallido intento de aguantar la risa, el profesor Slughorn nos mira una última vez y sale de la mazmorra. Estoy casi segura que lo escuché murmurar "Jamás imaginé a la señorita Posen en una posición como esa"

Ambas comenzamos a reír descontroladamente una vez que el salió mientras limpiábamos todo el desastre. "Excelente clase señorita Mitchell" Le digo acercándome a ella.

"Sería un verdadero placer seguir con esto" Dice imitándome "Pero creo que sería más placentero si lo hacemos en un lugar más privado la próxima vez"

"Ok, hoy en el séptimo piso a media noche" Le digo con un guiño y camino hacia la puerta moviendo mis caderas más de lo debido. "Hay muchas cosas que aún necesito enseñarte" Escucho como ella suelta un pequeño suspiro. "Oh, y mantente alejada de Bumper, al parecer quiere su venganza" No hay respuesta, así que giro levemente la cabeza para observarla con sus ojos en mi trasero.

"Uhm… si claro, lo que tu digas" Dice sin apartar su mirada.

Definitivamente ahora adoro pociones.

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? Déjenme un Review, se los agradecería mucho, si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias para la siguiente historia :D<p> 


End file.
